24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 10: 2:00pm-3:00pm
| code = 1AZK03 | author = Howard Gordon & Leigh Dana Jackson | story = | teleplay = | director = Jon Cassar }} Synopsis * Drew Phelps tells David Harris that he thinks is planning an attack on Pershing High School. Amira meets with Harris secretly, and later tells him over the phone that she put Drew off the scent. Drew confronts Harris, who grabs him and smashes his head into the floor. * greets her husband and mentions that four years ago she would have been unable to both track Bin-Khalid and work on his campaign at the same time. * Donovan tells that he will stand up for the truth. She tells him he will take a hit, but he says it is fine. Andy Shalowitz discovers that Nilaa accessed the Rangers' new identities. * tells Isaac that she needs to talk to Eric to make him change his mind. Aisha suspects Isaac of wanting to get back together with Nicole, but he tells her she is crazy. Aisha calls Royo and tells him to make sure Isaac doesn't come back from the meeting. Nicole sees Aisha make the call. * tells Ingram that Bin-Khalid's people killed the Army Ranger squad, and he found a flash drive containing a list of sleeper cells. He says Grimes will sell the drive to the terrorists if they don't give him what he wants. * asks for two million dollars in exchange for the drive. Eric finds out that the police have cash in an evidence locker, and fits Paul Vernon with an explosive charge. He makes his way into the evidence locker, but Keith Mullins shuts down the operation and sends Ingram and Andy to interrogation. As Carter tries to leave with the money, he is shot at, and he tries in vain to get through to Rebecca. despairs while in holding]] Andy Shalowitz tells Keith Mullins that Rebecca Ingram suspected him and had to be sure she wasn't the leak. Keith exits to the next room and observes that his story agrees with Rebecca's, and Mariana Stiles confirms that according to his autonomic indicators he is telling the truth. At the police station, J. Daniels gears up and briefs George Marx on the situation with Eric Carter. Marx calls out to Carter, asking for his demands. Carter notices the time, and asks the police officers what is on the other side of the wall. When they do not tell him, Carter explains to Tim Bates that if he doesn't get the money out there will be a series of attacks. To Paul Vernon's dismay, Bates explains that behind the wall is a stairwell leading to a maintenance room. Carter takes the explosive charge off Vernon and places it on the wall. Outside the room, Daniels fills Marx in on Carter's background in the Special Forces. They suddenly hear an explosion from the room, and Carter takes Bates with him as he leaves through the hole in the wall. Troops then break into the room, free Vernon and begin pursuing Carter. Bates leads Carter to an exit, but police are gathering outside so Carter doubles back. He asks Bates for another route, and Bates asks him to confirm the terrorist attack. Carter does so, and Bates starts leading him to another exit on the roof. lets Tim Bates go]] However, troops appear and corner the two of them, so Carter holds Bates at gunpoint. Daniels, on the phone, tells everyone to stand down, and explains to Carter that he has Rebecca Ingram on the line for him. Carter takes the call and Ingram explains that Mullins is not the leak, and he is up to speed on everything. Mullins tells him that a CTU TAC team is on the way to help him in his meeting with Ben Grimes. Carter tries to resist but Ingram explains that he needs to go to the meeting with CTU's help. Carter hangs up, shares a nod with Tim Bates, and leaves to get his vehicle. In the CTU holding room, Andy is released and Mariana tells him Mullins is about to brief everyone. Ingram apologizes to Mullins, but he tells her to do it another time. She asks if she can be the one to question Nilaa Mizrani, and Mullins agrees, telling her to take Agent Fox with her. Thomas Locke is briefing three CTU agents when he notices Andy walking nearby. He walks over and apologizes for shutting Andy out and the way things ended between them. Andy replies that Locke was the one who ended it. addresses CTU]] Mullins then addresses the room, telling them that there is a high probability of terror attacks imminently. He tells everyone to stay focused, as this is now their number one priority. In Southeast D.C. Isaac Carter tells Aisha that Jerome is staying around to look after Nicole. Aisha is indifferent, but Isaac apologizes for taking out his problems on her. Andre then tells them it will take half an hour to get to Royo's, so Isaac goes to leave. Aisha calls him back, but then thinks better of it and says it is nothing. She then asks what Nicole is looking at. is led away]] At John Donovan's house, he explains to his father that Nilaa was at the Parkland Mosque to protest against the radical Imam. Henry replies that if he defends her then his donors will jump ship. John gets a call from Rebecca, and she tells him she is heading over. she explains that Secret Service is sequestering Nilaa, and he has to stay away from her. He looks out of the window to see Nilaa being led away. and Jerome flirt]] Nicole Carter sees Aisha talking to Jerome, and grabs Aisha's phone to looks through it. She sees a call to Royo, but her own phone starts ringing so she answers it to speak to Eric. He apologizes for not calling her, and tells her that he will come and get her soon. He promises her that things will be different, but before he hangs up Nicole tells him that she suspects Isaac's girlfriend. He tells her if she provides CTU with the time and number of Aisha's call, they will be able to pull up a recording of it. Carter pulls up at the CTU staging area and asks Mullins to trace the details of the call that Aisha made. Carter meets Locke, and tells him to stay invisible. Mullins tells Carter his phone has been hot-mic'ed. Carter asks Locke to make sure Ben doesn't get killed, as he considers him to be a brother. tracks Ben Grimes]] At the deserted mansion, Hamid tells Jadalla Bin-Khalid that he ran a trace on Malik and Rashid's men's phones and has found one in motion. Jadalla deduces that it must be Grimes or Carter, and resolves to get it himself to avoid further mistakes. At Pershing High School, David Harris carries sheets to his classroom. Amira Dudayev is on the phone to her brother, telling him that they will move Drew Phelps's body at night. She tells him that Mr Harris will be fine, as he enters the room. She hangs up, and tells Mr Harris to stay true to them. speaks to John Donovan]] Nilaa Mizrani paces in a bedroom while John Donovan speaks to some guests. Ingram and Fox then enter, and Ingram explains to John that Nilaa's computer used her proprietary comm to access the identities of the Rangers for Bin-Khalid's people. John tells her about Nilaa's link to the radical mosque and her explanation. Ingram then goes in to question Nilaa, while John watches through video footage. Ingram enters and shows Nilaa her server log, showing the access of the Ranger's witsec information from Nilaa's IP address. Nilaa responds by saying she was not at campaign headquarters at the time, as she was out running. Ingram asks for her running route to confirm the story. escapes out of the window]] At the school, Amira washes blood off her hands as a student, Grace, knocks on the door asking for Mr Harris. He opens the door and tells her he is busy with another student, but she notices the blood on his hand. He tells her he cut it when he dropped a beaker and shuts the door in her face. He and Amira walk back to Drew's body to find it gone. They run to a window to see Drew escaping into some trees. They exit the building to give chase. Drew exits the woods and reaches a soccer field, where he collapses behind the stands. Amira and Mr Harris go to grab his body, but the soccer ball is kicked near them. A student runs over and sees them with the body, and calls for help. Amira claims they just found him there, as people run over. John Donovan is addressing his supporters while Ingram makes calls to confirm Nilaa's story. Henry Donovan approaches her and asks what she is doing. She explains there was a situation but can't give him the details, and he says if it affects John's campaign he needs to be brought up to speed. and Mariana trace a phone call]] At CTU, Mariana Stiles asks for Andy's help in locating the phone call Carter asked for. He helps her ID the cell tower and find a recording of the call. She thanks him and asks what is going on between him and Locke. Andy explains that Locke broke it off, as he thought being in a gay relationship would restrict his career. Nicole receives the conversation recording from Mariana and goes into another room to listen to it. She hears Aisha betraying Isaac, while Aisha tells Jerome that Nicole suspects her. Nicole tries to call Isaac, but Aisha enters and asks who she is calling. Aisha takes Nicole's phone off her and gives it to Jerome. gets on a train]] Carter enters the 7th Street Metro Station and calls Ben Grimes. Ben tells him to go to platform 2 and get on the train. Carter does so, followed by Locke, and Mullins's team drives to pursue the train. Ben reveals himself to Carter, and shows that he has a gun. Carter asks for the list, but Ben tells him to stay where he is. boards the ambulance with Drew]] David Harris stands by as Drew Phelps is wheeled into an ambulance. He tells Amira they need to leave, but she replies that she will go to the hospital to finish the job. She tells him to go back and finish the compound, and then asks the paramedic if she can ride with Drew to the hospital. She gets in and is driven away. Rebecca Ingram tells Nilaa that there were no cameras on her running route. She then shows Nilaa footage from an ATM camera near the campaign headquarters, showing a refection in the lobby window of Nilaa entering the office. Nilaa claims that it is not her. Outside, Henry Donovan gets a text from Luis asking to see him in his office. explains to Henry that he framed Nilaa Mizrani]] Henry enters and Luis tells him they managed to hack the ATM camera and frame Nilaa. He assures Henry that CTU will be unable to trace the leak back to him. Henry laments for the fact they had to kill the soldiers and now frame Nilaa, but Luis tells him it is the only way without burning down John's campaign. explains his plan to Carter]] On the train, Ben enters Carter's carriage and checks him for a wire. He tells Carter to sit, and Carter shows him the money. Ben explains he had no choice, and needs the money to move away to some glacier lakes. He asks Carter to come with him, but Carter explains that even if he moves he will still have to deal with himself. Carter reminds him of the Ranger creed. They approach the next station and Ben leads him off the train. Mullins and the cars park up, and Mariana gives them footage of the station. Ben asks Carter for the money, then takes out a knife and prises a tile off the wall, revealing the thumb drive. Locke notices four potential hostiles, and the CTU backup runs into the station. The hostiles draw their weapons, and Ben knocks Carter to the ground. Locke takes out a hostile as a gun fight erupts in the lobby. is pursued by Jadalla's men]] Ben grabs the bag of money and runs down the stairs to the platform. Locke gets shot in the arm and falls back as the hostiles pursue Grimes. Carter gets up and shoots one of the terrorists, before running down to the platform. Grimes runs along the platform before getting shot. Jadalla Bin-Khalid and his man then take the memory stick from Grimes, but just before they shoot him Carter arrives and fires at them. They escape onto the train line, followed by Carter. Mullins and his men reach Grimes, as Carter sees Jadalla escaping into the exit stairwell. As he tries to follow, and train rushes past, narrowly missing him. Split screen: Carter ducks out of the way of the train. Locke is tended to by a CTU medic. Khasan Dudayev prepares explosives. Jerome keeps an eye on Nicole. Isaac drives to his meeting. Nilaa is praying. Jadalla and his man escape into the stairwell. pursues Jadalla Bin-Khalid]] The train passes and Carter runs up the stairs. He chases Jadalla down the street, jumping onto a car to see them. He dodges past more vehicles, but gets hit by a car at the next intersection and is thrown to the ground. He gets up, but has lost them. He phones Mullins to pass on the news. Jadalla and his man hide behind a pillar as police cars rush past, then they get into a van and drive away. Jadalla inspects the thumb drive as he makes his escape. '' Episode credits Cast Starring *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins *Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz *Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles *Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes *Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani *Raphael Acloque as Jadalla Bin-Khalid *with Gerald McRaney as Henry Donovan *and Jimmy Smits as Senator John Donovan Guest starring *Kevin Christy as David Harris *Bailey Chase as Thomas Locke *Kathryn Prescott as Amira Dudayev *Zayne Emory as Drew Phelps *Tiffany Hines as Aisha *Daniel Zacapa as Luis Diaz *Laith Nakli as Kusuma *Themo Melikidze as Khasan Dudayev *Bill Kelly as Officer Paul Vernon Co-starring *Jesse Malinowski as Officer Tim Bates *Terry Dale Parks as Lieutenant Daniels *Brian Brightman as Commander Marx *Hajji Golightly as Jerome *Jessica Goei as Grace Wu *Zeeko Zaki as Hamid *Brandon Rush as Agent Fox *Sam Malone as Andre *Victoria Hall as Student Soccer Player *Tim Premo Sanders as Paramedic *Rishik Patel as Jihadi #1 Uncredited *Aaron Brewster as CTU agent *Fernando Campos as a jihadi *Clarissa Chaney as woman outside apartments *Robert Colombo as CTU agent *Joshua Diogo as a jihadi *Mahdiy Drummond as a gang member *Jared Gray as a pedestrian *Travis Gomez as a jihadi *Brian K. Johnson as a gang member *Judge Guttah as a gang member *Ashley Kotera as a pedestrian *Marc Lawson as a CTU agent *Aaron Mitchell as a waiter *Niko Nedyalkov as a jihadi *Sarah Paxton as a train passenger *Brady Rogers as a Secret Service agent *Nick Smoot as a CTU agent *Nico Woulard as Eric Carter (stunt double) Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on City **Latin America: February 13, 2017 on Fox **Asia: on Fox (Asia) **Greece/Cyprus: February 14, 2017 on Fox **Bulgaria: February 14, on Fox **South Africa: February 14, 2017 on Fox Africa **Turkey: February 14, 2017 on Fox **Spain: on Fox **Austria/Germany: on Sky Deutschland **Portugal: February 20, 2017 on Fox **Australia: on Channel Ten **UK/Ireland: on Fox **Italy: on Fox **France: TBA on M6 Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Legacy filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :Main article: Weapons on 24/Legacy Vehicles Music Errors and inconsistencies * Roughly ten seconds pass between Carter asking Nicole for details of Aisha's phone conversation, before he stops his car and exits with the details written on a piece of paper in his back pocket. The details could not have been transferred and written down in this time. Reception Appearances *Individuals **Aisha **Malik Al-Sabi **Rashid Al-Sabi **Andre **Joseph B. **Tim Bates **Ibrahim Bin-Khalid **Jadalla Bin-Khalid **Eric Carter **Isaac Carter **Nicole Carter **Cathy **J. Daniels **Luis Diaz **Henry Donovan **John Donovan **Amira Dudayev **Khasan Dudayev **Darlin E. **Fox **Gage **Niel Gonzalez **Ben Grimes **Hamid **David Harris **Hershel **Rebecca Ingram **Janice **Jerome **Joe **Jonelle **Jordan **Keilani **Kusuma **Thomas Locke **Maria **George Marx **Nilaa Mizrani **Keith Mullins **Drew Phelps **Julian Royo **Saulo **Andy Shalowitz **Mariana Stiles **Paul Vernon **Grace Wu **(Drew's paramedic) **(Jihadi) **(Parkland Mosque imam) **(Student soccer player) *Locations **7th Street Metro Station **Afghanistan **Branch Avenue **1003 Chesapeake Bridge Lane **CTU National Headquarters building **Donovan estate **Earth **Greenbelt **Huntington **Ivy City **Leonia **New Jersey **North America **Oakland Junction **Parkland Mosque **Pershing High School **Southeast **Southeast housing project **United States Capitol **United States of America **783 Varney Street **Washington, D.C. **Yemen *Organizations **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU National Headquarters **District Fidelity Trust **Hostage Rescue Team **Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia **National Security Agency **ProCare Emergency Medical Services **Special Weapons and Tactics **Tac team **United States Army **United States Army Rangers **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Agent **Attorney General **CTU National Director **Director of Field Operations **Lieutenant **Officer **Senator **Sergeant *Objects **9-1-1 **A-120 **Ambulance **Beretta M9 **Car **Cell tower **Computer **Dollar **Facial recognition **Ford Crown Victoria **Gun **Key card **Knife **Telephone **Television **Traffic camera **USB flash drive *Events **Baseball **Soccer See also * 2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) A03 Day A03